


The Blue Bus

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 写于英国时间五月二十六日。





	The Blue Bus

1  
我跪在地上给他擦鞋。

鞋尖上是血迹，鞋底粘着脑浆，花纹缝隙里塞满骨头渣子。

今天的战斗刚刚结束，是场硬仗。

走在最前面的是那个非洲人，大家管他叫魔兽。大草原的狮子也没他凶猛。他架着肩扛式防空导弹，法国产的米斯特拉尔，一炮轰出去，刚转了两下的直升机彻底烂在半空中。对方的人有两个他那么宽，只挨一拳或者一脚，就像被针戳了的气球，忽悠两下倒在地上彻底爬不起来。

然后是神灯，据说这个绰号来自他的本名，但我们都喊他队副。他负责指挥，不管场面多乱看一眼就搞得清清楚楚，谁冲在前面，谁趁乱突袭，谁掩护，谁殿后，一个手势立刻明白。他不仅脑子清楚，枪法也清楚，左右手同时射击，直接干掉对面的狙击手。丢了制空权，两边面对面的肉搏。

有队副就有队长。据说队长从小在蓝色大巴长大，给曾经的大佬们擦枪，装子弹，包扎伤口，一步一步熬上来。在蓝色大巴上，没有人不听他的。我见过不服管的小孩，今天还捧着一打五十镑发愁去哪换零钱，明天就被送到多米尼加吞下两包海洛因再回来。队长除了用枪，还用棍，敲碎的头盖骨比他敲进洞的高尔夫球还要多。你根本想象不到，折断的胳膊能扭成什么弧度。

最后剩下的活口跪在地上，哆哆嗦嗦尿了自己的裤子，吓得说不出话来。这个时候该坦克帽出场了，他是东欧人，捷克还是斯洛伐克我分不清，但是从北向南由东到西，他什么语言都会讲。他们叽里咕噜说了好一阵，我也听不懂。反正最后坦克帽朝队长点点头。队长和队副彼此看一眼——看一眼就够了，他俩不用说话，撇撇嘴就知道是灌进水泥桩子还是扔到泰晤士河。

动手吧，队长说。

那个倒霉蛋还不知道发生了什么，脖子直接折了。这种死法理应感恩戴德。

坦克帽像丢掉一只空麻袋那样把他扔到旁边，掏出手机给金主打电话。那时候的手机，还是什么摩托罗拉、诺基亚。这次他又大着舌头讲俄语。别的我不知道，但是明天肯定有个什么石油股票跌得离谱。

其实，坦克帽私下不带这个古怪的帽子，他近视，戴金丝边的眼睛，文绉绉像个大学教授。今天这个怂蛋问什么说什么太没劲，以前不张嘴的，他会用钢笔尖挑出眼珠子。

他们四个，是皇家海军的桅杆，是大本钟的时针，是人的那条脊骨。

但不止有他们四个。

英格兰人，黑人，听起来和靠谱隔着三道海峡。可是他押运的东西，从人到货一样丢不了。你觉得逼到他眼皮底下了，但也就能到他眼皮底下。

高大的塞尔维亚人像一辆坦克，小个头被他撞一下能断根肋条。有次他的右脚被刀子捅个对穿，照样击杀了对面至少半打。

西班牙来的美人长得真漂亮啊，砍人更漂亮。不声不响的站在远处，乱战一团都忘了还有这么个人。等他突然冲上去，武士刀像闪电一样，嗨呀，别嫌弃我说话俗套，见过万圣节之后的南瓜吗？脑壳就那样直接劈成两半。他收起刀，把垂下来的头发别到耳朵后面，看着别人收拾残局。

谁也忘不了巴西人爬到车顶跳舞，爆炸头本来就乱糟糟的，现在更是被风吹得不成样子，他总是这么疯疯癫癫，也不知道他是怎么爬上去的，就像弄不明白他在射程的临界值，隔着十几个彪形大汉，怎么把子弹送进某位情妇的心脏。

有时候悄无声息的死一个，有时候惊天动地塌半个工厂。谁都知道有这么一群人，可谁也找不着他们。

苏格兰场的档案室里“行凶者身份不明，团伙作案。”这句话浪费了多少笔墨。

我是不是还没说为什么叫蓝色幽灵大巴？

这可是个乐子。

早些年，你要想找他们办事，不能打电话，不能捎信，不能登门拜访，要等。可能是兰伯尔德路，可能是霍滕西亚路，可能是富勒姆市政厅，可能是西肯辛顿，反正就是那几个公交站。咖啡馆门口的乞丐会告诉你，哪个站，哪天，后半夜几点。红色大巴早下班了，耐心等着，蓝色大巴会来接你。

找他们办事的都是什么人啊。伊顿和哈罗的男孩，利宝和夏菲尼高的太太，熟悉议会大厦像熟悉自家的厕所，年年给女王鞠躬屈膝，但一辈子也就乘这一次“公交车”。

后来摄像头多了，这条规矩就废了，但名字依然这么保留着。

2  
老兄，你的故事早就过时了，太阳报都懒得编。十年前或许有几个傻瓜听听，现在还有人信？

眼下谁不知道蓝色大巴是什么？是看得见摸得着的肉。

前年买到的法国人，啧啧，叫的真好听。你是没见过他被喂饱了的样子，肚子鼓起来，肌肉还那么条理分明。

东欧来的，什么坦克大炮，只有眉清目秀的孩子。有人说他以前跟着卢卡讨生活，我不信，见过大世面的人还能腼腆的像个雏儿？

我还挺喜欢上一个西班牙美人的。哎，你别生气，你说的西班牙美人是都市传说，谁也没见过，我这个是货真价实的东西。可惜后来不知怎么搞的，据说是因为见不着太阳，整日郁郁寡欢，爱搭不理。不过有的人就好这一口。也不知道现在被卖去哪里了。

去年来的小妞，也是西班牙人，脾气那叫火爆，鞭子抽在脸上眼睛都不眨一下。可别和他玩骑乘，不榨干你最后一滴精液，绝不下去。

当然了，大家最主要的目的还是为了摸两把伦敦最好的屁股。远远的瞅一眼，阳痿都能给你治好。一晚上伺候了四个伯恩茅斯来的船长，又把六个阿拉伯石油大亨照顾的舒舒服服，也就他有这种本事。

可伦敦最好的屁股又什么用，谁都知道不出两个礼拜，这就是人家马德里大篷车的招牌。操他妈的，脱欧能不能干脆点，就规定今晚上留在伦敦的东西，一样都不许过海峡。也不知道他走之后，我这鸡巴还能对着哪张脸硬起来。

你说说，这么好的东西都能让他们给糟蹋了，连窑子都经营不好，还能干点什么。搞丢了一个埃及人，两个比利时人，不知道多少个南欧人，全他妈是一流货色。看看曼彻斯特，看看利物浦，多少人打心眼里瞧不起北边，还不是上赶着去那找乐子。

不过话说回来，前两天新来的美利坚甜心还挺讨人喜欢，像只小哈巴狗，也就美国佬能那么蠢也那么天真。

可是啊，谁也比不了他……

3  
你不信我讲的蓝色大巴？

老头，喝酒别扫兴，哪个兄弟不知道咱俩谁说的是真的，谁说的是假的。

现在的年轻人，自以什么都知道。

我摇摇头，结了两个人的酒钱，临走时拍了拍他的胸脯，满意地看到那张尚不经世的脸因为我缺了半根中指的左手露出嫌恶又迟疑的神情。 

明天下午，当他从宿醉中醒来，一边刷牙一边打开电视，几个半截身子已经入土却幻想能埋在西敏寺的老头正废话连篇地讨论谁要住进唐宁街10号。突然画面切换到演播室，金发大波浪的女主播像发现丈夫不举那样神情恳切，温布利发生命案，死了十几个，伤了八九个，其中包括某个有头有脸人的独生子。

行凶者身份不明，团伙作案。

“操，真他妈带劲。”他吐掉嘴里的泡沫，想起来不下十部好莱坞大片，却没想不起昨夜的酒话。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 写于英国时间五月二十六日。


End file.
